Dulce y amargo
by nocturnia19
Summary: Oneshoot. ¿y si Bella hubiera decidido entregarle algo mas que un beso a Jacob? escena situada al final de eclipse, cuando Bella se despide de Jake. Lemmon.


Estiré el cuello para susurrarle al oído mientras mi mejilla rozaba su piel ardiente.

sabes que te quiero.

Lo se- musito el mientras me sujetaba al instante por la cintura- y tu sabes cuanto me gustaría que eso fuera suficiente-

Si-

Siempre estaré esperándote entre bastidores Bella-

Mi estabilidad emocional peligraba cada vez más. Me estaba matando por dentro, me estaba destruyendo. Nunca creí que hacer esto fuera tan difícil, bueno, en cierto modo si lo sabia, pero no quería darme cuenta.

Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, y mis decisiones tomadas, para bien o para mal.

Estaba luchando por contener mis lágrimas, esas que estaban cargadas de tristeza, adiós y perdida, las que pertenecían al chico que estaba a mi lado, Jacob Black.

Sabía que este era el final, que en cuanto cruzara por su puerta todos los sentimientos y emociones que el me hacia sentir, quedarían encerrados aquí para no salir nunca mas.

Ese es el hecho por el que estaba tan asustada, no quería irme nunca.

No sabia en que demonios estaba pensando, yo había elegido a Edward, el era el amor de mi vida, había sacrificado todo por el, y aun así, no quería moverme, deseé que el tiempo de detuviera.

Cuando el esfuerzo por contener mis lágrimas funcionó alce la cara para poder verlo.

El clavaba su penetrante mirada en mí. Le acaricie la mejilla y se la besé mientras el cerraba sus ojos.

Esto era el adiós, la hora había llegado, me repetía una voz en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no se si por instinto o por iniciativa propia mis labios descendieron un poco mas,

Pero que demonios estoy haciendo

Un poco más

Esto no esta bien tengo que parar

Un poco más,

Demasiado tarde, mi boca encontró sus labios y mis ojos los suyos.

Seguramente esto me atormentaría en cuanto abandonara su habitación, pero ahora solo podía dejarme llevar por las suaves caricias y la urgencia de nuestro beso, que cada vez se tornaba más ansioso.

Su ardiente aliento en mi boca me embriagaba, los suaves mordiscos que me regalaba.

Me dejé llevar, ya que solo podía hacerlo si estaba con el, no encontraba rechazo ante mis impulsos, encontraba correspondencia.

Jacob alzó la mano para acercarme suavemente hacia el mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Entonces fue cuando tímidamente su lengua rozó la mía, un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre hizo que me derritiera, sabia que era muy pasional en sus besos, pero nunca lo sentí como ahora, nunca sentí su sabor al completo, me hizo perder la cordura.

Deseaba más, algo más que un beso. Si me iba a ir por esa puerta y nada volvería a ser igual, quería hacerle saber cuanto lo amaba, quería entregarme a el en todos los sentidos, solo una vez, una dolorosa primera y ultima vez.

Bajé mi boca por su cuello, deleitándome con su olor y su aroma, no sabia como demonios había sacado la iniciativa para hacer esto, no me conocía a mi misma pero lo estaba haciendo.

Mis manos acariciaban suavemente los marcados músculos de su estomago, lo podía escuchar respirar agitadamente ante mis caricias. Su mano atrapó mi cara para poder besarme de nuevo, eran los besos más intensos que había experimentado en mi vida.

Su mano se deslizaba por debajo de mi ropa, acariciándome la espalda, hizo un intento de incorporarse.

no Jacob, no te muevas-

pero yo...-

no te muevas- conseguí reprocharle, estaba herido, sus huesos estaban sanando.

Me incorporé de la cama como pude para cerrar el cerrojo de la puerta, esa acción fue la que causo la resolución en los ojos de Jacob, el sabia lo que iba a pasar, estaba nervioso, se removía inquieto. Sabía que cuando todo esto pasara iba a ser duro, pero no quería irme sin entregarle todo de mí.

Ese muchacho fue mi sol cuando mi mundo estaba en tinieblas, me hizo reír cuando solo sentía tristeza, me cuidó y me amo con toda su alma, el que me hacia sentir llamas cada vez que me tocaba, lo amaba, no lo podía negar y eso fue lo que me dio el valor para seguir adelante con esto.

Lo mire desde donde estaba, los pocos rallos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana, hacían que su piel desnuda pareciera de bronce, no decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente.

Comencé a quitarme la camisa, y los pantalones sin dejar de mirarlo ni un solo momento, cuando solo me cubría la ropa interior me acerqué a el y con cuidado me coloqué sobre sus piernas.

Lo bese tiernamente, con amor, sus manos calientes rozaban mis brazos, mi cintura, mis caderas. Era la primera vez que me encontraba en esta situación nunca creí que fuera a suceder de esta manera, ni que fuera a compartir este momento con el precisamente.

Todo fluía de forma natural, como si fuera un instinto, no tenía miedo, no estaba insegura. Sus besos me estremecían cuando bajaba por mi cuello, con un poco de miedo descendió un poco mas y paró, estaba nervioso, podía notarlo en como se tensaba.

Me quite el sostén y le mostré aquella zona a la que el no se atrevía a llegar. Me miro maravillado, agarre su mano y la coloque tiernamente sobre mi pecho, para infundirle coraje. El no tardó en perder el pudor, y deleitarme con sus caricias exquisitas, haciéndome suspirar como nadie lo había hecho.

Sus boca volvió a mi piel, me beso los pechos con dulzura, para después rozarlos con su ardiente lengua, mientras mi espada se arqueaba, Jacob saboreo mis pezones con una maestría desconcertante, lo único que yo podía hacer era acercar su boca mas a mi, empujándolo suavemente contra mi pecho y acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

Se retiro para descender con su mano desde mi espalda hasta mi intimidad, la acaricio levemente por encima de la tela, haciendo que me estremeciera y agarrara su cabello con mas fuerza, note como introducía su mano por mi ropa interior, y comenzó a mover su dedo en círculos sobre mi clítoris, mis gemidos se volvieron peligrosamente mas audibles, por lo que los callo con su boca, regalándome su deliciosa lengua.

Sentí como mi humedad iba creciendo, ante unas caricias que deberían ser ilegales, que me hacían retorcerme de placer. No llegue al orgasmo, Jake supo parar en el momento indicado, dejándome desesperada

por favor Jacob- le dije entre los susurros que pude conseguir sacar.

Podía notar su erección bajo mi entrepierna, instintivamente buscaba fricción por si sola, haciendo que a el se le escaparan pequeños gruñidos.

Baje mi mano y se la acaricie por encima de la ropa, mientras el cerraba los ojos y suspiraba profundamente.

Me incorpore un poco para poder quitarle la ropa, me sorprendió un poco ver su desnudez, nunca había estado en esta situación antes, todo era nuevo tanto para mi como para el, ahora si podía confirmar que Jacob era hermoso, muy hermoso.

Sus manos arrancaron brutalmente la única prenda interior que me quedaba, y me colocó sobre su erección, me miro fijamente mientras yo le asentía para que siguiera, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mi, con un poco de dificultad, pues el agudo dolor me hacia contraer mis músculos, no hizo ningún movimiento solo esperó a que me acostumbrara a su presencia y a que el dolor fuera desapareciendo mientras me besaba y acariciaba para calmar mis gritos.

Poco a poco fui yo la que comenzó a moverse, lentamente, comprobando si el dolor había cesado, lo hizo, y conforme me movía mas el placer llegaba mas intensamente, lo hacia lentamente, era yo la que se mecía sobre el, no quería lastimarlo, quería cuidarlo mientras le hacia el amor.

Cada vez el ritmo se hacia mas acelerado, quería mas. Jacob enterraba su cara en mi hombro intentando no gritar ni gemir demasiado fuerte.

Jacob-

Jake-

Era lo único que salía de mi boca entre suspiros, nuestras caderas se juntaban en un baile frenético, cada vez mas rápido, podía notar como llegaba a la gloria, cuando llego el momento agarre su cara entre mis manos haciendo que nos fundiéramos en un ultimo y desesperado beso, sentí como llegaba el orgasmo para los dos, mientras ahogábamos nuestras voces con nuestras bocas, este momento era sin duda lo mas parecido al cielo que había conocido. Dulce y amargo a la vez, esto era el final.

Me separe de el lentamente, dejándolo recuperar la respiración y el sonido regular de su corazón. Me vestí en silencio mientras mi mirada se humedecia.

Lo mire con ojos de enamorada una ultima vez, cuando yo me fuera de esa casa solo podrían ser miradas de amistad.

- adiós Jacob-

Las lágrimas se desbordaron al ver sus preciosos ojos negros fijos en mí, los mismos que me iluminaban, los mismos que me deseaban, los mismos que velaban por mi, los mismos que me observaron cruzar la puerta para dejar encerrada una parte de mi corazón destrozado con ellos.


End file.
